Load-carrying shells, also referred to as shells, which are used for the release of payloads, for example one or more explosive charges, over a military target area, normally release the payload by a parting charge, also referred to as a separation charge, separating the payload from the shell by ejection of the payload and the shell base from the shell in the rearward direction of the shell. The payload, which is intended to hit a military target area, comprises a self-destruction unit, which is activated and destroys the payload if no target is detected. The payload thus poses no risk for humans in the environment. The shell base, on the other hand, which constitutes a heavy lump of metal that is ejected simultaneously with the payload, does pose a risk for the environment.
A projectile intended for training purposes, in which the rear of the said projectile comprises a rear stop part 31, a steel plate 27, and one or more washers 25, is shown and described in patent document U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,683 A. The structure of the projectile means that the projectile is more easily split up into smaller and harmless parts upon impact with a target, so that the proportion of dangerous splinters is thus reduced.